This invention relates to rearview mirrors for vehicles and, more particularly, to an improved, modular rearview mirror assembly incorporating electrical components such as lamps and switches within the assembly for illumination of various portions of the vehicle interior, displays or other instruments of various types all of which are mounted and assembled via an integrated carrier member.
Prior rearview mirror assemblies for vehicles incorporating lamp assemblies with map or reading lights, switches, or other instrumentation such as compasses, light sensors and controls therefor, while functioning well for their intended purposes, have been relatively complicated, involved and expensive to manufacture on a high volume basis. More specifically, many operations have been necessary to properly assemble the various parts in a rearview mirror housing or case having such additional features to arrive at the desired product. These various parts have, in many cases, been difficult and tedious to handle and position requiring high intensity, expensive manual labor which has prevented the cost of such assemblies from being reduced.
For example, in the lighted rearview mirror assembly of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,733,336 and/or 5,178,448, a molded plastic case is provided with a day/night toggle actuator and a support arm for mounting the assembly on a windshield mounted button, header support or the like. In order to manufacture that assembly, the day/night toggle actuator and support arm must be mounted within the case followed by insertion of appropriate reflector housings, and a wire harness/assembly incorporating a plug receptacle for mounting on the mirror housing, appropriate lamp or bulb holders, and appropriate switches, all of which must be inserted and mounted within the case. The wire harness/assembly itself requires separate assembly prior to insertion in the mirror housing so as to incorporate the necessary switches, bulb holders, plug connection and soldered or clip-type wire joints. These many connections and handling requirements create numerous possibilities for failure and improper wiring. In addition, the above assembly procedures have required extraordinary amounts of assembly time and manual labor, thereby driving up or preventing reductions in the cost of such assemblies.
The above assembly procedures have also restricted and/or prevented use of certain types of rearview mirror housings or cases. For example, the use of molded, polymeric rearview mirror housings in which a prismatic mirror element is snapped in place after molding of the housing and while the housing was still in a warm, somewhat soft and pliable state was very difficult because of the required assembly time for inserting the lamps, reflectors, bulb holders, plug connections, switches, wiring harnesses and the like, all before insertion of the reflective prism in sufficient time to allow a shrink fit of the mirror case around the mirror element.
In addition, prior commercially successful lighted mirrors formed from resinous plastic materials have also typically required the use of temperature resistant, high heat deflection temperature resins in order to withstand the high levels of heat generated therewithin by the lamps and other electrical components. Such temperature resistant resins are higher in cost making such assemblies more expensive.
Accordingly, an improved rearview mirror assembly for vehicles incorporating lamp assemblies or other electrical components such as instrumentation or controls, and an improved manufacturing method was desired for simplified assembly, increased reliability, increased heat management, reduction in assembly time, and flexibility for use with different types and styles of mirror housings and cases.
The present invention provides an improved modular rearview mirror assembly for vehicles incorporating lamps or other electrical components, instrumentation and/or controls which provides an economical assembly useful with many different mirror case shapes and housing styles with resultant increased durability and reliability, improved heat management, as well as reduced manufacturing complexity and time. In addition, an improved manufacturing method for making such modular rearview mirror assemblies is also provided.
In one aspect, the invention provides a modular rearview mirror assembly for vehicles including a case for supporting a mirror element, the case having at least one opening therethrough, a reflective mirror element supported and retained by the case, and a support on the assembly for mounting the assembly on a vehicle. A modular carrier member is formed separately from and mounted on the case. The carrier member includes an electrically conductive circuit member and a support body. The circuit member is formed separately from and secured to the support body, and provides an integral support, electrical connections for, and an electrical distribution network to at least one lamp on the case. A lamp is mounted on the carrier and connected to the circuit member and is adapted to provide light through the case opening to a portion of the vehicle when the mirror assembly is mounted therein.
In another aspect of the invention, the invention provides a modular rearview mirror assembly for vehicles including a mirror case, reflective mirror element, support for mounting the assembly on a vehicle and a modular carrier member all as set forth above. In this aspect of the invention, however, the carrier member provides an integral support, electrical connections for, and an electrical distribution network to at least one electrical component on the case. The case includes an electrical component mounted on the carrier member, which component is connected to the circuit member for operation on the mirror assembly. In a preferred form of this aspect of the invention, the carrier member also includes an electrical switch connected to the circuit member for controlling operation of the electrical component. Preferably, that switch is accessible for operation at the exterior surface of the mirror case.
Other preferred features of the invention include the provision of a reflector for reflecting light from the lamp through the case opening for illuminating portions of the interior of the vehicle such as the driver seating area, passenger seating area or both. The carrier member may also include an electrical switch, and a lens over the light opening. In preferred forms of the invention, a pair of lamps and openings through the mirror case are provided, each having a reflector and electrical switch for controlling same, as well as a lens over the opening.
The invention may be used with various types of rearview mirror cases such as those using a preformed bezel for retaining the mirror element within the case, the electrical switches for the lamps being accessible through the front of such bezel. Alternately, this invention makes commercially possible the molding of a one-piece mirror housing where a preformed, premolded lip is formed in one-piece on a molded resinous mirror case to allow snap-in insertion of a mirror element while the case is still warm and flexible and wherein the electrical switches for controlling the lamps are accessible from the bottom of the mirror assembly. Such one-piece housings are preferably made from polyolefin resins such as polypropylene or polypropylene/polyethylene copolymers having lower heat deflection temperatures, higher material shrinkage rates, and lower cost. A plug connection to a power source external of the mirror assembly may also be provided for access through an opening in the case. Mirror cases for both interior and exterior use on a vehicle are also contemplated.
In a preferred form, the circuit member of the present invention is preferably integrally molded to be at least partially encapsulated and/or encased within a resinous, polymeric support body preferably by insert molding to form the carrier member such that various sets of electrical connections extend from the molded body for connection to switches, light bulbs or other electrical components. The reflectors used with the lamps in the invention may be separately molded with metalized reflective surfaces and removably mounted to the carrier member in alignment with the lamp or light bulb, or may be formed from metal and inserted in an appropriate receptacle in the carrier member. Both regular and compound parabolic reflector shapes are contemplated.
In another preferred form of the invention, the carrier member may provide a single lamp and reflector which illuminates both the driver and passenger seating areas in the front of the vehicle. In this form, the carrier member includes a lamp or light bulb, reflector, switch, integral circuit member and plug receptacle for connection to an external power source all in a single unit which may be removably inserted from the exterior of the case, either before or after mounting of the reflective mirror element. This form allows repair and servicing of the lamp and carrier member following manufacture.
In yet another preferred form of the invention, the carrier member includes an edge portion defining a recess while the circuit member includes a bulb holder within the recess. A reflector is secured to the carrier member and received in the recess. The recess edge portion engages and supports the reflector while the lamp includes a bulb mounted within the recess. The reflector reflects light from the bulb through the case opening. This form of the invention allows the reflectors to be interchanged and selected depending on the positioning of the light to be provided by the rearview mirror assembly and depending, for example, on whether the vehicle in which the mirror assembly is installed is designed for left or right hand drive.
In other forms of the invention, the rearview mirror assembly may include a prismatic reflective mirror element and a day/night actuator mounted for movement between day and night positions on the case to modify the amount light reflected by the mirror element to the eye of the viewer. In this form, the carrier member includes a stop area for engaging the actuator in one of the day and night positions to limit movement of the day/night actuator. Preferably, the day/night actuator is pivotally mounted on an internal wall which includes a second stop area for engaging the actuator in the other of the day and night positions to limit movement of the actuator in that position.
In addition, the case may include internal, reinforcing walls each including slots receiving a portion of the carrier member to secure the carrier member within the case. In this form, the carrier member may include recessed camming surfaces for facilitating insertion of the carrier member into the slotted internal walls.
Further, in yet other forms of the invention, the carrier member may include a plug connection for receiving an electrical plug to connect the circuit member to an external power source and a latch member adapted to engage the plug when connected to the plug connection to retain the plug in the plug connection.
In addition, the carrier member may include a diode connected to the circuit member for reducing current leakage and battery drain when the assembly is connected to the electrical system of a vehicle.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a method for assembling a modular rearview mirror for vehicles includes the steps of providing a mirror case for supporting a reflective mirror element and a lamp for illuminating a portion of a vehicle, forming a modular carrier member by securing a separate electrically conductive circuit member to a non-electrically conductive, insulating support body, forming a subassembly by connecting the lamp to the modular carrier member to provide both support and electrical connections for the lamp, mounting the modular carrier member and lamp subassembly on the mirror case such that the lamp is in registry with an opening in the case, and mounting a reflective mirror element on the mirror case such that the modular carrier member is concealed on the mirror case while the lamp is positioned to provide illumination through the opening in the case when the rearview mirror is mounted on a vehicle. The carrier member is preferably molded using any of injection molding, compression molding, extrusion molding, reaction injection molding or casting. The carrier member may also be formed in two sections which are fastened together at least partially around the circuit member, or by forming the support body and attaching the preformed circuit member to at least one surface of the support body.
Accordingly, the present invention provides simplified assembly of lighted and other rearview mirror assemblies having electrical components therein by incorporating a separately formed carrier member providing an integrated subassembly module which allows the docking and assembly of differing reflectors, bulbs, switches, external electrical connectors, or other electrical components to adapt use of the board to differing mirror case shapes and housings. The carrier member is easy to grasp and install and avoids tangling, breaking and disconnection of individual wires as in previously known wire harness assemblies. The carrier member will receive differing reflectors for different vehicles to provide different illumination areas and angles, can be provided with receptacles for receipt of integrated circuit boards, allows the use of integral molding of switch bodies therein, and is easily adapted for use with either two-piece bezel-type or one-piece, snap-in, molded mirror cases and housings. The reflectors are highly efficient and reduce heat generated in the assembly by allowing use of less powerful lamps which, in turn, allows use of lower heat deflection temperature resins which are cheaper and provide one-piece molding capabilities. The carrier member can also be molded in different configurations for each specific type of vehicle so as to mount lamps or light bulbs at particular angles and positions required for each vehicle. The carrier member also allows assembly within differing mirror housings to provide different variations in mirror styling while also providing increased utility, especially using slotted internal walls which firmly secure the carrier member against vibration and movement within the mirror housing or case. In addition, when mounted in a day/night rearview mirror assembly using a toggle actuator, the carrier member provides a strengthening member or reinforcement to maintain the toggle actuator in place in the event of impact from airbag inflation, and may also serve as a stop for limiting movement of the actuator to one of its day or night positions. Also, the invention provides for latching a plug connection to the circuit member, and the use of a diode on the circuit member to reduce battery drain from the vehicle electrical system.
These and other objects, advantages, purposes and features of the invention will become more apparent from a study of the following description taken in conjunction with the drawings.